Not just an childish feud
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: John-Paul McQueen and Steven Hay have another run in.Steven gets involved in an accident caused by two villagers who make an wrong decision.
1. Chapter 1

Not Just An Childish Feud

He softly kisses the rim of his lovers slightly scarlet colored lips. Breaking away as they were in a public convention,the local pub which name is as laughable as the man who lives their earlier fashion sense. Darren Osborne being the man in the description. The Dog in the pond being the laughable name of the pub,which will soon be out of Darren's reach.

Brendan Brady,would have kissed him with much more passion; if they were alone however in here anything more would be considered obscene in public. Steven Hay,having less than a millimeter of the alcoholic beverage left by Brendan's rough skinned lips;who before imbibed the substance he left; the only evidence of them previously kissing.

He watched as Brendan,swiftly prodded across the carpet covered flooring of the run-down pub. His leather made shoes,making creaks before he exited the drinking establishment. Steven longing for an expanded version of the earlier encounter.

He heard a snigger, coming from a man who was not exactly all heart to him. Thinking about it. The way Steven reacted to him was the same too;however now after what the man called John-Paul McQueen what found doing in Dublin,in the cold era of December last year;it became more than a feud picked up from childhood,it became personal.

When Steven found John-Paul stripped in Brendan's bed,he knew what happened. Lets just say;it was not a nude painting class. Though if it was,he still find it disturbing. His hatred for John-Paul increased massively that day,the childish feud was out the window. He turned towards him,wondering what he could be finding amusing about them kissing.

"Soft" John-Paul simply said,baffling Steven to the core.

What was meant by that comment,which he guessed what meant to be a snide comment. He hoped John-Paul was not referring to to any part of Brendan Brady,but the chance of him meaning that was greater than him not meaning it. Anything else would be irrelevant in this moment in time.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Steven asked,giving him a look that if it killed. John-Paul would beg for mercy;something Steven would like to see if he went into his dark side of his thoughts and fantasies.

"Oh nothing,why would it mean it anything?" John-Paul asked, with a smirk that looked like it was meant to mock Steven,it looked like it done the job as Steven stands up. His trainers making a light bang on the floor.

"His moustache" John-Paul then said,he had the nerve to admit to his one night stands lover,what the thing he recalled most about their night of, meaningfulness passion was.

"You want to say that again" Steven snarled,as he stepped closer. He saw an another smile,come from John-Paul's lips. As he carried on consuming the beer he held in his clean hand. He was doing it purely based on him wanting a reaction from Steven. Of cause he did not bargain getting a physical reaction; not after their last physical encounter the previous week.

In a haste,he felt Stevens hand clash with the side of his face. It was a mystery why that startled him. It was not like he kept to his own business. John-Paul put the appendage at the end of his arm,on the right side of his bruised face.

He felt Steven grab his free hand.

"You ever speak about him again,then it be more than a bruise you be getting" Steven snarled quietly in his rivals ear. John-Paul nodded,as he felt little physical pains in his single hand,Steven let go. Storming out in a foul mood.

That threat was not going to happen. It was just to scare him enough so he would not dare speak Brendan's name again. He is pretty sure it will work,John-Paul is not particularly fond to fighting. His previous attempted defenses proved it.

From the corner of his eye,a flash of red appeared. It was blurred. It took him about three minutes,until he figured out what it was. The red light,was strapped to a piece of giant metal. It was a car. Before he could step across,the car collided into him. He yielded to the concrete floor.

His mind was elsewhere,when he first saw those red lights. Which would soon turn into his demise. The person,who was driving was a twenty three-year old woman,by the name of Texas Longford as she hurdled downstairs. Her shoes,hitting the ground rapidly.

She drew breath in sharply,like when a common oh-garden bus,revs up. She heard a call from behind herself,as her lover William Savage is telling her to get back in and leave him.

"You will go to prison" William spoke,twisting the situation like it was her fault. He was trying to play on her mind,suggesting the court will think she is being dishonest and that she purposefully ran over Steven. He was honestly a little afraid of that,which is why he cruelly told her to get back in and drive of.

Without a seconds thoughts,Texas did as requested. Even though doing this would put her in even more danger of getting imprisoned. Deliberate or not. It was like a hit and run. She placed herself back in the car. Reversing as she drove past Stevens frozen body. Her hands slipping,as she was shaking as she stirred the leather fabric made car wheel.

Her face swelled up,as she looked across the darkened road. Will looking at her,like she was some sort of villainous seductive woman. Not quite the worst of people,but nor the best which is what lovers are supposed to portray on their lovers. They drove into the night,as they looked up at the twilight sky.

Steven Hays body laid behind still,this was however not his demise out of life. As he felt a hand pushing up and down on his chest. Frantic cries for help,as he was responding to who ever was slowly bringing him back to life.

More footsteps approached,as Steven opened his eyes however he was not on the road,he was in hospital With his lover Brendan Brady by his side holding onto his hand, it was a precious moment.

He heard Brendan breathed in relief,as he looked over at him in a loving look.

"Steven,oh thank God" he heard Brendan Brady say,as Brendan caress the side of his face. Brendan's free hand,locked in Stevens hand.

"Hi' is all Steven said,as he never been so thrilled to see Brendan. Steven felt his hand lock in Brendan's as well.

"You gave me a fright Steven" Brendan grunted,his voice sounded suddenly strained,as he never thought he would have to watch Steven fight for his life again. The first time was hard enough, but this was almost impossible to emotionally think of. Especially now their together and happy. Brendan never had been in a loving,sexual relationship before.

"I,m okay now,I was a little out of it when it happened" Steven told him,as he still remembered looking on at the mysterious blurred red colored light. Then his sudden realization what was before him,and him not moving away on the time. Then the hit,he can't remember straight after that. So he had no ideal,of Texas and Williams cowardly decision.

"Yeah,you plonker" Brendan said,as an innocence joke to try to make him feel more relaxed.

"How long have I been out?" Steven then asked.

"Few hours,no more than two" Brendan replied.

"You been here,all this time?" Steven asked,pleasantly surprised.

"Of cause I have,I would not want to be anywhere else,but with you" Brendan told him honestly he can open up more now and not be so afraid of being portrayed as a weak, defenseless man. His fathers rules really took a massive toll on his normal every day life,and his thoughts and feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

Brendan Brady brought Steven Hay back to his previous home,despite the fact they now live alone together. In all honestly he was hoping on catching his beloved younger half-sister Cheryl Brady,of cause like usual the person who he wanted to see was not there. He made Steven a coffee,putting it in a plain white mug.

"Ta" Steven says,as he hooks one of his hands around the handle,slipping away at the heated up substance,blowing quietly at it. Brendan looks at him,and then signs.

"Your sure you don't know who ran you over?" Brendan asked,for the third time that morning. He asked him once when he was walking out of hospital, another when he was in the taxi and again just now. To Steven though,it felt like a recurring question.

"Yeah"Steven simply replied,that was his previous answer. Moments after he spoke,Seamus Brady walked in with Darren Osborne. Brendan was thankful Darren was with him.

"What are you doing here?" Seamus asked Brendan, like he was an intruder,you would not think he was his son.

Darren stood besides him,this was meant to be his secret. He was meant to go gambling with Seamus,however Seamus insisted on getting his other jacket like it was the most important thing of his life.

"What are you doing here?" Steven asked Darren Osborne,was prodding his shoe across the carpet,making light mud marks on the carpet.

"Forgot something" Darren said without thinking,now Steven and Brendan would have known he was here before. He should have let Seamus do the talking. He is better at lying.

"Yeah,he came round last night admittedly I got a little drunk so he brought old me home,he dropped his watch" Seamus said,saving Darren's skin. Darren mouthed thank you, as Seamus turned towards him.

"I don't see no watch" Brendan grunted,he did not care but it was fun to scare Darren a little. Make him think Brendan Brady will grass him up.

"I took it in my room,I was not going to leave it down on the floor was I? Come on Darren" Seamus grunted,as he put his hand out. Urging Darren to walk up the stairs to make it look believable.

Steven and Brendan both look as they walked up the stairs.

"Well that was wired" Steven told him,with a smile.

"Darren taking me dad home,never thought I see the day" Brendan says,with no emotion just a dried out sense of humour.

They heard the two men coming back down the stairs,Darren putting on one of Seamus second-hand watches. Seamus was a very smart man,he knew how to make people believe him. He knew how to make situations relevant;however most of all he knew what was wrong with Brendan Brady, and that is what only few people know. Even Steven does not know the,terrible truth.

Seamus even planned a little script for him and Darren,telling him what to say and do. Telling him to look natural; your beautiful wife Nancy will never know were his exact words. Those words were what persuaded Darren to carry on lying to Nancy. Your beautiful wife Nancy will never know,he thought what she don't know can't hurt her. Seamus knew what buttons to press and how to pull on his heart-strings,and mess with his head.

"Anyway Darren,I think I stay here" Seamus was cut of,as he and Darren planned to.

"Oh but I er, you can come and get free drinks on the house" Darren completely muddled up the words he were suppose to say. Seamus shook his head;this man is useless is all he could think of. He can't even say a few simple lines.

"Yes, I think I might leave my son and his _boyfriend _alone" Seamus said the word boyfriend with such a disgusted sour taste He hated the fact his son had a boyfriend. In his twisted mind,he saw it as vile,disgusting and shameful to the Brady name. The fact that it was public knowledge almost tipped him over the edge.

"Yeah" Darren agreed,not with him on any of his thoughts. Of cause he never knew he can't read minds but he agreed that they should leave,nothing else.

They walked to the door,Seamus putting on his thick brown colored leather jacket. Before leaving,inviting Darren to go first as they planned on going to the casino for money that Darren needs,though Darren may go over board and try to receive some money based on what he wants as well. As soon as they shut the door. Brendan felt more safe and relaxed,as he put his arm around Steven.

"So,the house is empty and we got nothing to do" Steven said,as he placed the mug on the table. He gave Brendan some _come to bed _eyes.

"Are you trying to seduce me Steven?" Brendan asked,he loved it when his man tried to seduce him. He loved it even more when he played along with his fake refusal.

"Maybe" Steven played along,just how he likes it.

"Maybe? I don't know whether that is a yes or a no,young Steven" Brendan continued as he moved closer. His hand went on the side of Stevens face. He moved his hand upwards, sliding his fingers through Stevens dirty blonde coloured hair. Giving Steven goosebumps.

"Yes" Steven says,as he can do no more waiting. He been waiting twenty-four hours for this,Brendan was like a drug. No matter how bad it was for him,he kept going back for more. The side effects may be bad,but in the moment he took him it felt happy,even after its done. So maybe this is a medical drug now,the old Brendan was like Heroin,the new Brendan is like painkillers. Both can be killers if taken took much;however only one is there to help.

Brendan then placed his lips on Stevens lips with just passion. Almost like he worshipped them. He pushed Steven Hay on the couch,his frozen cold body going on the younger mans much warmer body. His lips started having a little party on Stevens neck. He heard pleasurable laughter,Brendan never craved anyone else this much. Every moment they shared pleasure him more than life itself.

He felt his hands,slide on Stevens shirt as he removed it with just gentleness. Before Steven came into his life,when he had intercourse it meant nothing to him,it was just like going to the shop for him. He did not care what the man was,what he did. As long as he was legal and he wanted it,that all he cared about. He would just rip into his clothes.

He would not care about being gentle. He would just strip him,have pointless sexual intercourse with him,and then he would just leave him after he did it. Leave money if he was feeling cocky, but now all that changed. He got a boyfriend who he can talk to. He can make love to him,rather than just sex him. He can sleep with him all night and not feel dirty or "unmanly" doing it. He was in love for the first time in his life.

Before Steven,the only man who can ever say he cared about was Vinnie. He did not love him like he loved Steven but he still cared about him enough to check if he was aright once a week. Check if anyone was bothering him. The night he dumped him,was the night Vinnie tried it on with Danny Houston. Danny did not like that since he was into women.

So when Danny found out Vinnie and Brendan use to be an item. He murdered him,staged it as a car crash. When Brendan first found about it,he honestly can say he cried a little. Not much,but he was sad, he went of and had pointless sex with somebody that day. He snapped at Eileen for little things,for about three weeks. Until he moved on,moved on and met Steven and his life changed.

Back in the moment,Stevens shirt was on the floor. His flesh showing,as Brendan wraps his arms around Steven. He felt Stevens soft lips;kissing his neck as he tried to make love back to him,but Brendan did not let him. That was something that Brendan still cannot do. Things were going well up to that point,Brendan pushed him of. Grabbing his shirt and passing him it back.

"Bren, what's wrong?" Steven asked him,he cared for him. He did not treat Brendan like a piece of meat,like most men use to do. Most people in general. They would use Brendan for three things,sex,money or revenge. All three are wrong reasons to spend time with someone.

"Nothing,I just feel a bit tired" Brendan tries to say,Steven still without his top on. Making Brendan feel turned on still if he is honest.

"You can't just stop" Steven says,feeling turned on still just as much as Brendan is.

"Sorry Steven,but I,m gonna go bed" Brendan says.

"I come with you then" Steven says.


	3. Chapter 3 All About Kevin

Kevin Foster was in the closed club. His head resting on top of the empty bar, as he put his arms underneath his head, like a pillow. His eyes slowly closing, his eyes were slightly like an eclipse until they go to a complete black out. He moves the stool closer, so he dose not fall of the edge. He was thinking about how much he wants to kiss Maxine Minniver, hold her in his arms when night falls. Every time he lays eyes on her, all his business is almost forgotten, his suicidal faults die down. He likes her more then he care to mention. Not to mention how his face lights up like a light bulb being switched on every time he lays his eyes upon her. He could listen to her voice all day, she could talk about anything and he still find her voice smothering. He feels a smile on his face, as he imagines her face in his messed up mind. He sometimes forgets he lives with her, unfornately for him they do not share the same bed. Kevin is scared of telling her how he feels, it might ruin their friendship which is the only thing keeping him sane right now. Worst of all, it could put her in more danger if either Brendan Brady, the "scary moustached boss" who owns the club, or Simon Walker "the grieving madman" who went as far to have sex with Brendan, just to carry out his revenge find out. Kevin does not know if he will be able to do, what Simon done despite giving Brendan a strip tease yesterday. Getting his shirt wet, taking it of trying to seduce him. He felt slightly determined to seduce him, despite hating it if he carried it on. He secretly wants him to stay faithful to Steven Hay, the "ex youth offenders scallywag" at least then Simon Walker cannot blame him for bottling out, or being a coward. The only person Kevin wants to seduce is Maxine; however if it comes to it he will seduce Brendan, even if it kills him.

Simon trusted him;for once in Kevin's life, he was trusted. He never been trusted with anything this big before, the last time he was trusted was in high school when his friend Lawrence Hudson trusted him with stealing wine from the local pub, which was called _The Lioness_. He even failed at something as little as that. Kevin was on the streets, when Simon met him. Truth be told, Kevin was actually an ex friend of Cameron. Simon told him all about what happened. Kevin got a little sad. The last time he seen Cameron, was when they went clubbing, Cameron had a girlfriend called Julie as well, his life was ahead of him. Cameron got reasonable school marks. Two A marks for Science and RE. Two B marks for English and Maths. His girlfriend Julie was planning to go on holiday with him, as well as him going on a lad's holiday. His whole life was in front of him, and then Brendan Brady gave him drugs, days before the lad's holiday. Not caring about Cameron's life, just about getting money. That was always behind Kevin's mind, Brendan did not care so why dose he deserve to be happy with this Ste Hay?

So, before Simon spotted him. He had an argument with the landlord of where he lived. His landlord was named Edward; Kevin cannot remember his last name. Briefly, Kevin could not pay rent, he was rude to Edward, so Edward kicked him out, landing him in the streets and he bumped into Simon. It all started there. Kevin quickly put his head up, as he realized he can go to Maxine's now, he dose not have to sleep as if he still lives in the streets. He rubbed his eyes walking down the stairs of the club, locking it with the spare key he pawned by stealing Cheryl's key when she were not looking. She was none the wiser, when he placed it back in her bag after half an hour. He smiled, when he realized he only had to walk literally inches across to her house. He breathed, before knocking. Like usual his face lit up when he saw her.

"It's late" he heard her say, as she stood in her PJ shorts and tank top.

"Sorry, I was working late at the club" Kevin said, that was technically true. He was working late, just not Brendan's work.

"Get in here then, its freezing," she said, holding herself as she let him in. He heard her shut the door.

"I get to sleep then" he said, before he realized she was still up watching some pointless television. _The Only Way Is Essex _to be exact. He sniggered, sitting on the couch. He was about to grab a _Pringle_ but he felt a slap on his hand.

"Naughty" Maxine said, sitting besides him.

"I would you know" he said, referring to _Amy Childs._

"Charming" Maxine said sarcastically.

"You look a bit like her," he said, making small hints that he wants her.

"Thank you, go on you can take a Pringle" she then said, with a smile.

He takes one; it was the _Hot Spicy__ flavour. He _coughed.

"It's only a Pringle " she told him, playfully patting his back. His face catches hers, when he looks up. They just look at each other for a moment or two. He puts his hand behind her dark brown coloured hair. He kisses her on her lips, which has pink lipstick on them, a little bit of pink smudges goes on his lips, as he leans back. Not sure whether she is liking this or not. He goes to get up, but he feels her hand go on his arm. His face catches hers again. She locks lips with him again, this time more passionate He pushes her on the couch, the last time he had sex was actually two years ago, it was with some woman called Hannah Patterson, she was older then him. She was in her 40s; he was 20.

It was a shock when he found her married, and with a teenager daughter called Lauren. She fooled him because she made him love her. When her divorce came to a climax, he was glad. He thought he finally get with her, he did for a couple of weeks. Some of the locals talking about them as if they were two celebrities. His mates teasing him, Cameron included; but he was fine with that honestly; however when he found her bed with another man who was about 34, could have been older. He was devastated. He done drugs like Cameron and his other mates did. He did not get addicted however; Cameron did though. He did try to help but of cause, it was never enough. He left, found out two years later his "old friend" was dead.

Right now, Maxine who is older then him also. He has a thing for older women, even when he was in high school when he was 14, he would always talk to the 16 year olds. None paid attention. He was just a little boy to them. He fancied the teachers too, nothing come of it. Maxine was about 34; he was 22, so it was about 12 years anyway. Maxine felt quite flattered. He was only twenty-two quite good looking. He could probably have had a chance with the younger women, Ash Kane, Theresa McQueen, and Liberty Savage; but no, he chose her. She then stood up.

"Kevin, I'm sorry I can't do this" Maxine said, she honestly was scared of the whole ideal. She felt safer with Kevin around, she enjoyed his company. The thing that was bothering her was her reputation around here. That was why Kevin's ex girlfriend Hannah dumped him for an older man. The scandal of having a toy boy, for a couple of weeks Hannah thought she could stomach it, but then she realized she dose not want to spend any-more with this. She never cheated before; Kevin was special made her feel wanted unlike her husband, he made her feel younger again. Of cause Kevin never saw it her way; all he could think of was she cheated on me, like she did her husband.

"Why not?" Kevin asked Maxine, sitting up.

"It never work out" Maxine replied, she really would not mind giving him a chance but what scared Hannah scared her.

"I heard that before" Kevin sniffed; those were actually Hannah's last words to him.

"I still want to be your friend though," Maxine said.

"Aright" Kevin said, not wanting to lose her.


	4. Chapter 4

Steven awoke as he heard the sound of birds chirping outside of the window. Though the sun was not out, it was just a grey sky. The sun was trying to peep out, as he could see it behind a fluffy white cloud, which looked like a giant piece of candy floss. Steven's heart was pounding out of his chest when he remembered his children Leah and Lucas and the fact he doesn't know where they are now since his accident. Luckily Leanne Holiday had the heart to look after them while Steven was in hospital. Brendan almost forgot as well, as all he could think of was the fact Steven was fighting for his life though he knew Leanne was looking after them, she won't be very happy about the fact it has been two days of her looking after them.

"The kids Brendan, where are they?" Steven asked him, with panic in his tired voice.

"It's okay Steven, Leanne is looking after them" Brendan reassured him.

Steven breathed in relief, as he rose from the bed. You would think he left the children alone at home the way he was going on. Though to be fair, Leah and Lucas would quite enjoy that for two days. Being home alone, watching television for as long as they want, and eating chocolate for every meal. Bedtime would be any-time They rather that, then getting looked after by Leanne who was in one word, unfit. She was unfit to look after children; she didn't really like children much. So the two days has been torture for her. With Texas and Will not being much help, leaving the house. Texas didn't want to look after the children either because she ran over their father and left him for dead. They could have been left fatherless due to her serious lack of judgement.

"You also need to thank Jim when you see him" Brendan insisted.

"Why?" Steven asked, pulling his pants up.

"He saved your life" Brendan told him.

Jim did save his life, he was the one who brought him back to life by pushing up and down on his chest, calling for somebody to phone the ambulance, carrying him on the stretcher and phoning Brendan to alert him of what happened. Jim was like a weaker version of Super Man that day. Minus the tights, no he was more like Super Man meets Mr Bean.

"Did he?" Steven asked, a little surprised that the local lawyer could do something like that. Jim did not look the type, nor did he act like the type half the time.

"Yeah, so don't go dumping me for him" Brendan teased.

Steven smiled, playing along.

"Oh I don't know Brendan, you might have some competition" Steven teased back.

Brendan playfully pushed Steven on the ground.

"I'm joking! I'm joking!" Steven yells, while laughing like a hyena on helium. Brendan covered his mouth with his hand.

"Be quite Steven, you wake the neighbours" Brendan speaks, he could still hear Steven laughing hysterically, Steven's laughter was muffled, but Brendan could still tell he was laughing.

Brendan let go, Steven pulled himself up from the carpet. As he was grinning, they only been up ten minutes but have already thought they lost his children, Brendan got another 'love rival' and they had a play fight and that's what they would consider a relaxing day if you compare it to their other days.

"I'm already exhausted and I just woken up" Brendan breathlessly told him, as he sat on the bed.

"Aw, you sure you can keep up with me?" Steven asked, Brendan was ten years older after all. With Steven being twenty-three and Brendan thirty-three.

"Don't worry Steven; I can keep up with you" Brendan insisted.

"The kids Brendan, come on" Steven commanded, as he opened the bed room door to find Seamus Brady coming out the bathroom in his vest and pants. Seamus walked past him, walking into his own bedroom.

"Come on Brendan" Steven breathed, as he walked down the stairs. Putting on his shoes before hand, along with Brendan. Who has lost a bit of his happy exterior, his father walked past them yet to Brendan that scared him half to the death.

Brendan followed behind him, as he walked. Cheryl Brady was relaxing in the living room, while eating some jam on toast. She was happily watching Jeremy Kyle, with her legs on the sofa.

"Hi" Cheryl said cheerfully, when she seen them both walking near the door.

"Hi Cheryl, were just going to get the kids" Steven told her, Brendan went silent all of a sudden. That did make Steven worry that his father might have done more than just beat him up, though he never imagined it be that sort of abuse. He just presumed it was emotional abuse as well.

"Okay" Cheryl smiled, before he opened the door.


End file.
